


The Matchmaker

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU neigbors, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: “My cat keeps breaking into your apartment next to mine, so I tied a note to its collar to apologize, and you write back. We keep exchanging cat notes, and you turn out to be pretty cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

A sneeze, Dean’s  _own_  sneeze, was what startled Dean Winchester awake.  _Awesome._ The first time in ages that he actually got to sleep in, and sure enough it was his itchy nose that ensured that he was awake at the crack of dawn.

Dean sniffled. Now fully awake, he realized that his nose wasn’t the only thing itching. His eyes were red and puffy, his throat sore.

“Not again.” Dean grumbled as he slipped out of bed.

Like he’d already suspected, a huge tabby cat was sitting on his window sill, half hidden behind the curtains that were gently swaying in a mild breeze. She was greeting him with the usual head tilt, green eyes staring up at him.

This right here had happened at least six times in the past couple of weeks; this giant ball of fur breaking and entering. Without the breaking. But oh well. By now Dean should’ve probably known better than to leave his window open, but the weather was exceptionally hot and he’d craved some fresh air last night.

Dean wanted nothing more than to give this cat’s owner a piece of his mind, but it wasn’t that simple; cats were true acrobats, and at least twenty people lived in Dean’s apartment building.

He was about to give the cat his customary “shoo”, when he noticed the dark blue collar that the little intruder was wearing. Upon taking a closer look, he saw that there was a label, probably one of those address tags.  _Perfect_.

The cat eyed him curiously, but didn’t put up a fight when Dean’s fingers gently tugged at the label to take a better look. To his surprise, an address was not all he found. What he  _did_  get, was a note that served as an apology.

_‘Apologies if you happen to find Molly in places she shouldn’t be, I’m having trouble containing her. Castiel Novak, apartment 12b.’_

Dean’s stomach did a familiar little flip. Oh yeah, he knew Castiel Novak. Good looking, adorable Castiel with the big blue eyes and the crazy hair. Dean’s upstairs neighbor. They never really talked outside of the usual “hello”, because well, Dean was a  _coward_. A thirty-one year old guy too terrified to talk to his crush.

It was kinda pathetic, come to think of it. Simply reading this little note was enough to make Dean giddy, even though it was by no means meant for him specifically. Nonetheless, it was an opportunity. A chance to communicate with his cute neighbor without having to chat face to face.

Molly mewled when Dean fumbled the small piece of paper out of the label, but didn’t move. She patiently waited as Dean grabbed a pen from the nightstand, then wrote a message on the empty side before securing it back to the cat’s collar.

_‘Molly’s been a pain in the ass because I’m allergic to cats, but I wouldn’t want to get into a fight with my cute neighbor over it. Dean Winchester, apartment 6a.’_

Before Dean could regret the message, Molly slipped away through the open window.  _Oh shit_. He should’ve given this a little more thought. Coming across Castiel in the elevator was going to be awkward as hell from now on.

Dean spent the rest of the day quietly loathing himself for being such an idiot.

~

It was two days later that Dean woke up with another sneeze. However this time, he grinned despite himself when he spotted Molly on the window sill.

“Morning, you little criminal.” Dean mockingly greeted her.

He got up, curiosity getting the better of him. Had Castiel bothered to check his note? Had he removed it? Dean’s nose started running as he approached Molly, but he ignored it, and she remained completely still as Dean’s hands fumbled with her collar.

Dean held his breath when he saw that there was a new piece of paper, then blushed when he read the message.

_‘Hello, Dean. I’m sorry Molly has been causing trouble for your health. For what it’s worth, you are rather aesthetically pleasing yourself. Castiel.’_

The laugh that escaped Dean couldn’t be stopped. Castiel sure was something else, and this had to mean that Dean had somehow captured Castiel’s attention as well. He wrote a reply, no hesitation.

_‘It’s fine, Molly isn’t such bad company. By the way, you’re making me blush here, Cas. ;)’_

~

The next time Dean saw Molly, he was busy making dinner; undoubtedly his new friend had been lured in thanks to the smell of fresh salmon. She was expectantly blinking at him from the half open kitchen window, the setting sun forming a bright orange halo around her.

Dean reached out to check the collar for a note, and he wasn’t disappointed.

_‘That’s good to know, I love seeing you blush, you sometimes do it when we share the elevator.’_

As if on cue, Dean felt his cheeks turning scarlet. Had he really been that obvious?  _Damn._ Then again, Castiel didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary; his neighbor appeared to be  _flirting_ with him. It was enough for Dean to decide to finally take another step.

He wrote down a new message, not sure if said message would even reach Castiel on time, but giving it a try anyway.

_‘Hey, Cas? Join me for dinner tonight?’_

Dean smiled as he petted Molly. Those new allergy meds were doing wonders.

“Go home, Molly.” Dean encouraged. “Pass on the message for me, will ya?”

A soft mewling sound, and Molly disappeared. For all Dean knew her next stop could be Mrs. Moseley downstairs, or grumpy Gordon Walker next door. Regardless, the great thing about dinner was that it was something that took place every night. No matter when Castiel found the note, it would never be too late.

~

A good thirty minutes after Dean wrote down his informal invitation, the doorbell started ringing. He chanted to himself to not get his hopes up, but when he opened the door, it was indeed Castiel standing there, offering him a timid smile.

“Am I still on time for dinner, Dean?”

Blue eyes were sparkling with excitement when Dean told him that yes, he was in fact exactly on time.

They talked and talked for hours over Dean’s homemade pasta and a bottle of red wine. Dean went from having a silly crush to something that looked suspiciously like falling in love. The look in Cas’ eyes that showed the same awe and infatuation that Dean felt, was making all of it a tad less scary. He owed Molly,  _big time_.

~

Six weeks later, Dean woke up smiling, a soft breeze caressing his face, the morning sun teasing him awake. He glanced at his bedroom window through hooded eyes, from where Molly was watching him. She looked deeply satisfied, almost pleased with herself as she tipped her head at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at the little know-it-all.

Meanwhile, in his arms, Castiel was stirring, waking up as well. Blue eyes peeked at Dean, chapped pink lips curling up into a warm smile as he snuggled closer to Dean, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Yup, Dean  _definitely_ owed Molly.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
